escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrea Brooks
Andrea Brooks, nicknamed The Fixer, was invited to the 1920s to attend a dinner party hosted by Joey Graceffa at his new Estate. After being determined as the weakest in the group, she was voted into the Ungodly Machine Challenge against Lele Pons. When forced to pick a partner, she decides on Justine Ezarik, much to her dismay, secretly being one of those who voted for Andrea. Lele, on the other hand, chooses Eva Gutowski. Justine fails to cause The Ungodly Machine to malfunction, causing the machine to release noxious gas, which Andrea was forced to inhale, causing her death. Sometime after this, her soul is collected by The Collector and stored in the Jar of Souls. Her soul is later freed by Joey, Bretman Rock, and Colleen Ballinger. Role Episode 1 - An Invitation Andrea is invited to a party by Joey Graceffa, with the theme set in the 1920s. She is assigned the role of 'The Fixer'. Andrea is talking with Oli, Joey, Sierra and Lele. She appears to be interested in Oli. Joey compliments Andrea's outfit, saying that he loves her dark mistress look. To this, she says that she really likes fashion, she likes to make things, and fix things, so if there was anything broken, she would be able to fix it. Andrea is shocked when Shane starts coughing up blood. The guests find out that they must retrieve three antidotes for him to be cured. Andrea goes with Tim, Sierra and Justine to try and solve a riddle that would help save Shane, however they fail, along with another group, resulting in Shane dying. While trying to escape the mansion, the guests run to the carriage, however to their surprise, their carriage blows up. After finding out that the guests could be trapped forever, she says that she would rather die than be trapped there, and that she would be at peace with dying, if it came down to that. Episode 2 - The Ungodly Machine Andrea finds one of the books needed to be used on the hand in the glass. The group thinks that she is the weakest of the group, ending up in her being voted into the first challenge, along with Lele. She chooses Justine to help save her life, Justine says that it was a bad idea since she thinks she is dumb. Lele chooses Eva. During the challenge, Andrea doesn't seem to have much hope for Justine, until she completes the first puzzle of the challenge. As Justine tries to solve the last puzzle to save Andrea and malfunction the machine, Eva finishes the puzzles before Justine can do so, saving Lele and leading to Andrea's death by poisonous gas entering the machine, intoxicating and suffocating her. Episode 3 - Buried Alive Due to Andrea's death in The Ungodly Machine, many people think that Justine had killed her on purpose, especially since they found out that someone in the house is evil. Tim is mad at Justine as he was friends with Andrea, and she is dead because of her. Due to the outcome of this, most of the group votes Justine in to the coffin to get the next artifact, and Justine is buried alive. Voting History Relationships Joey Graceffa Andrea was invited to the 1920s to attend a dinner party hosted by Joey Graceffa at his new Estate. She is assigned the role of The Fixer. He compliments her outfit, and says that he loves her dark mistress look. During voting, he called her the weakest of the group, which lead to her being voted into the death challenge. Justine Ezarik Justine votes for Andrea as the group believe that she is the weakest of the group. When Andrea is voted into the challenge, she gets to choose first. She picks Justine, not knowing that Justine voted for her. Justine says that she is stupid, and to not pick her. Justine must solve puzzles to malfunction the machine and save Andrea. Meanwhile, Eva is trying to save Lele. Andrea has a bit of hope when Justine is on the last part of the puzzle, however, Eva finishes her puzzle first, and toxic gas fills Andrea's tube, intoxicating and suffocating her to death. The guests are shocked when Justine says that Andrea may have deserved it, and because of this, the group think she is evil. Justine is later voted to be buried alive because of this. Timothy DeLaGhetto Despite not being seen having many known social interactions together, Tim is a good friend of Andrea. He is mad at Justine when he found out that she had failed to save her. Oli White Soon upon arriving at the Estate, Andrea talks with Oli and some others. She appears to be interested in him. She makes a joke about how she is a vegetarian, but she will let it slide as his outfit is cute. Thumbnails Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg Gallery B0D04C12-7A7B-4A20-A089-CE6A870163F1.jpeg|Andrea arrives at The Estate. 1CA8B7BF-296C-4A80-8473-955AC42F229C.jpeg|Andrea’s first confessional in Season 1. 98DF6BE7-43F3-4745-B2AA-D08ADB6F3009.jpeg|Andrea as she appears in the Season 1 intro. 98B0240F-CE36-41CA-BA78-53B58F45F2EC.jpeg|Andrea in the Ungodly Machine Challenge. Andrea Brooks (Asphyxiated by Toxic Gas).jpeg|Andrea’s dead body after being killed by the Ungodly Machine. Quotes Season 1 Episode 1 * "I'm a vegetarian but I'll let it slide because his outfits cute." * "I mean we kind of just got there, so I didn't really feel like he made any bad blood with anyone yet. No pun intended. That was too soon..." Episode 2 * "Oh, we’re in deep shit!" Trivia * She is the first person to be voted into a challenge. * She is the first person to die in a challenge. * Many fans consider her death to be unfair. * She Is The Only Guest In Season 1 Who Is Not In A Thumbnail (not counting the Mid-Season Recap) * According to the website Famous Birthdays, she is the least popular YouTuber to enter Escape the Night, yet she has a lot more subscribers than other guests on the show. Category:Females Category:Cast Category:Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Escape the Night Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Second Victims Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Guest Category:Season 1 Guest Category:Soul Free Category:Nominated for an Award